Finding Love No Matter The Cost
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Cheesy title I know, but this is DA Awakenings. Nathaniel Howe and my OC Xena who is a city elf that he fell in love with. And what if he was given the choice of marrying her instead of becoming a Warden? Read stories by GirlyGeek. Some chapters will be a T and others M. Not for anyone under eighteen years of age. You have been warned. My idea while playing the DLC for Origins. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Xena was a young elven servant working with others in the Howe estate while Nathaniel was about the same age as she. Even though they were of different races, they often found time to play when she didn't have chores.

"But it was long before he went to the Free Marches and the tenth Blight started and well, everyone's story has to start somewhere and this is mine." As told to a scholar in Denerim and it was thusly added to the archives as well within the Circle of Magi and told by her family all the way through.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the first chapter was just 99 words and very short, {my brain was not wanting to work with me on it.}

But future chapters will be worked on and longer, and I'll try to work out the kinks between Origins and Awakening when you recruit Nathaniel Howe into the Wardens and when he opts to marry my oc because he had gotten her pregnant.

Anyways, please feel free to see what else I've written and am currently writing. And please go see my fav authors and see if what they've written are things you, {The readers} would be interested in. Thanks for suffering through the first chapter, the rating will be a T unless I get explicit and than it will become an M. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Samuel had a daughter he named Xena and she was being raised in Amaranthine while he tended to the grounds with her in tow as an infant. But she wasn't his by blood, because her real parents died, thus, leaving her as an orphan.  
_

 _As she started to learn how to walk and talk, she was often seen about the kitchens as a little maid scampering from here to there, always fetching things and getting others if the cook needed them. All the while, always looking forward to spending a few moments' worth of freedom with Nathaniel, the youngest of the Howe children and loving it all._

 _Until she turned 12 and was given to another family as a wedding gift to the son And she did her work well. And Nathaniel went to the Free Marches to learn more about being an archer and a rogue. While his father killed off Teryn Cousland and his wife, daughter in law and grandson, save for two members of the family. The older son, Fergus and his little sister, Sonya who then became a Grey Warden._

 _She had her 17 birthday come and go in the camp until she ran to the free marches, only to bump in her childhood companion Nathaniel. She went to him as a servant and they were reunited after about 6 years apart. She cried for what she went through helping the Wardens and the others in the camp before Cailan was killed by an ogre and Loghain betrayed them to fight the darkspawn._

 _As if they were a normal army. As they remained together, they often spoke of the past as children. How they would always get into some sort of trouble but never breaking anything and always being honest.  
_

 _And for over a year, the Blight wasn't defeated until they Wardens killed the archdemon after the youngest warden convinced Alsitair to sleep with Morrigan to produce a child to absorb the soul of the dragon and it worked. As the whole of Feredlen was celebrating, she went to work as a maid still. And Nathaniel told her to be careful and she was._

 _She thought to herself. "Maker, what is wrong with me? I think I love him. But my being a city elf won't allow our love to go anywhere further than that of master and servant."_


	4. Chapter 4

Once settled within Vigil's Keep, she ran her hands over her expanding womb and thought. "May the Maker have mercy on me, I'm pregnant by Nathaniel Howe no less."

She told the sensechal what had happened and still, Varel nodded and gave her some light work in the kitchens and she's loving it. One day, Nathaniel was taken into custody by four Wardens before there was any attack upon the Keep by the darkspawn.

She was off getting herbs and other supplies when she encountered the Commander of the Grey and Mhairi upon the road home. And she followed behind, considering her current condition and such. Once the Darkspawn were dealt with, Sonya conscripted Anders and asked Oghren to join the Wardens with the young knight from Denerim.

And two out of all three survived the Joining. Than she went to deal with the prisoner when she had Xena brought in with her. The young woman remembered well the night that they had shared over five months earlier. They were nude and settling in for the evening when she was laid on her back and she didn't even fight.

She was able to take all of him between her legs and into her vagina as well as he worked on getting her pregnant before dealing with the Warden Commander, but now, he was given a choice. Either join the Wardens, or marry her and he opted to marry the young thing because she was carrying his seed.

But, he was given the chance to help train archers and he took Sonya up on it. That night, in their quarters, she nestled in her husband's body when they began talking of that night.

She knew that her body was dainty as all elves are but when he began to gently work her clothes off, she helped and felt how hard he already was, and she thought to herself. "Maker, he's far too large below his belt for me to take all of him at once."

As if reading her thoughts. He calmed her saying. "One step at a time love, and to be honest, you'll be able to have all of me inside of you soon enough if given time." And she nodded and helped finishing up with getting her own clothes off and then helped him strip as well. As soon as both were freed from their clothes for the moment, she gently began rubbing his cock.

He eased her around until she was on her back with him gently cupping her breasts and suckling her nipples making her laugh as she felt him gently move his free hand down her ribs to her wet privates and gently placed a finger into her folds and she bucked against him a bit. and as she started feeling her climax getting closer, she knew as well as he did that she'd be able to take all of him and she spread her legs.

They kissed as he eased himself into her without wanting to hurt her in any way and once settled, the need to thrust overtook him and he started moving inside of his love while she moved her hips in response to him thrusting back and forth hard. And as she didn't have the fight in her to move against him, he shifted till he had her on top of him as he thrusted upwards into Xena and she moved upwards with her breasts free and bouncing as well.

And when Nathaniel felt his own climax approaching, he sat up as his seed spilled into his beloved's womb and felt her move and settle more comfortably into his arms and he felt her shift a bit till they were laying together, facing each other and trailing kisses before sleep claimed them both. And well, they are happy with the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

As a scholar, I'm to be recording Lady Howe's story of her love and how she survived long enough to have children and well, this may be one of the reasons, she's connected to a legendary high dragon.

Strange one would think, but she's considered it normal and as a part of her life for once she was Dalish but not for long as her clan was killed leaving her alone and being adopted by a city elf working for the Howes at the time before the arl had gotten himself killed at the hands of Lady Cousland. And well, it's amazing how well she's keeping the events of her various stories.

For she and Nathaniel had several children and named them after those who have fought and died. Like Riordain, Duncan and Cailan just to name a few. And some daughters as well.

Seranna, Marianna and Tatiana are their names as well, but it seems it's time to go back to work as she picked up the story once again. "A month later, The Warden Commander went to Amaranthine to find one of her missing wardens, Kristoff was his name. And well, he was already long dead before they ever found him in the black marsh and sent into the fade."

"But, as they arrived back at the Vigil's Keep from gaining the information needed, all hell broke loose of sorts with some rioters who had felt slighted somehow."


	6. Chapter 6

"Before I continue on with the story, I must say this. I never truly knew my clan because they were wiped out by humans save for me because I was just a new born who was raised by a city elf who worked as a groundskeeper for the Howes" said Xena.

"But, at least, that's how Nate and I met. As children while I was off doing my chores and such." The scribe nodded as she stopped for a few moments while tearing up since she remembered her childhood love as she was raised and and been reunited with him before the Darkspawn killed everyone at the Vigil's Keep.

"And thank the Maker that he was captured and safe at the time of our first children, Seranna and Ridoren."

"Anyway, the Warden commander dealt with the rabble by calming them down and convincing them that they'll be able to get things that they needed the most of."

And yet, looking back upon my time recording her story, I can now say that their love was true. But now, back to the story. Xena took a sip of water before continuing on with her memory. "About a month later, Anders was tending to me because of the fact that I was having some trouble with the baby inside the womb and he was a spirit healer which made things easier for us both."

"As I was gaining weight, I knew that somehow, I was bearing twins, a boy and a girl as you have recorded their names earlier."

I've been writing this as best as I could and there are times when she needed to tend to one of her grandchildren or one of her great grandchildren. But as of yet, we have not gotten to where we've spoken of the drake that is as much a part of her somehow. Back to her story

"Meanwhile, while the commander and her small group were within the fade, trying to get back home, Nathaniel and Anders both chose to remain at Vigil's Keep so they could keep an eye on me and the others living there as well. There was a master stonesmith who lived on the surface and mended some doors down in the cellars so that we wouldn't be facing another attack from the darkspawn from the tunnels that were closed off."

"But, everyone was afraid of another attack from the outside when the Mother sent her minions to kill us all off. So, all the women with rather young children and who were pregnant were taken into the tunnels to be protected. But I knew that it was time as did Nathaniel and together, he and Anders helped me deliver the twins, Seranna and Riordan."


	7. Chapter 7

One day, before going any further into her stories about the Blight and such, I asked her to clarify what she meant as we first started this whole venture together and she blushed as she said in reply. "I'm sorry for any confusion, I meant the Fifth Blight not the Tenth. What was I thinking?"

"But, as you can see young man, my memory is still just as strong and bright as it was back then, but sometimes I say one thing and often mean another."

"But, as we had gotten closer in love, there was sill some trouble brewing for the warden commander because there was one arl who had sided with his father to overthrow the Blight and darkspawn and such."

Meanwhile, these are my thoughts, how long were they married I wonder? And most of this information was gathered from her journals and their children and grandchildren and their great-grandchildren as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Xena smiled a bit as she brought me back up to speed. "As children, Nate and I could always trust each other with secrets and that's what we did whenever I wasn't working for the mistress of the house."

"But, as the war went on to deal with the warring factions of darkspawn and our children grew up in the Keep and we were saved instead of Amaranthine." Here, there were tears of sadness for the loss of the Warden commander of the Grey for she was a truly remarkable woman of many talents. And as such, a great arlessa and best traveling companion to many here.

"Life was often hard on us after that, but it helped keep everyone alive after that though." "But, as his is just half of what I can remember from that time so long ago, I fear I may be lacking far more information for it."

"My husband, Nate, had died of old age but after walking our four daughters down, for marriage and as such, we both cried our hearts out. But as such, he was about 103 when he passed on to join the Maker at his side. and to be honest young man, I'm feeling it as well. And no, I've never been truly connected to any high dragons. That was just a rumor he had gotten started to avoid any and all problems with me."

and after her final memory was written down, she was finally called home to the Maker's side to always be with her husband, Nathaniel Howe.


End file.
